Flight of the Phoenix
by WildSong
Summary: When Ginny accidentally runs into Draco Malfoy and saves his life rather, she begins to realize that being friends with a Malfoy isn’t so bad after all. Please, Please R&R! Rated T because of themes and Coarse Language.


Okay, although this fic. is set in the 6th book, it will not follow the course of the 6th book, although there may be some similarities.

And anything you recognise isn't mine...it's JK Rowling's...

* * *

Ginny lay spread-eagled out on the paddock. Her red hair flowing out which was a change from her usual braid. Above her, 5 boys zoomed across the sky, 4 of them with the trade-mark Weasley red hair and freckles, the 5th a skinny dark haired boy, with owl glasses. Even though the day was almost perfect, she had a niggling doubt that it wasn't as perfect as it should be. Maybe it was the clouds which were floating aimlessly, sometime blocking out the sun, or just a feeling of hopelessness, which had been niggling at her ever since the end of her 3rd year, when she found out that Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was back.

Her daydreams skidded to a halt when two of her brothers came zooming down to earth. They looked almost identical, and Ginny was probably one of the only people in their family that could tell them apart when they were wearing the same clothes. They both had a large flop of red hair and freckles which covered nearly every single inch of exposed skin.

'Oi! Gin. Were going back home now. Do y' wanna hitch a lift?'

Ginny shook her head. 'Nah, I'm just gonna enjoy the scenery.'

The boy with the dark hair landed gracefully next to her. According to everyone he was one of the best fliers in the whole of England but then he was Harry Potter, so he was supposed to be hero worshipped. Ginny had stopped worshiping him after her third year, after she met her first boy friend. It was then that she began to find him an irritating little scar-face, but she put up with him, for her family.

'What? You aren't coming back with us?'

Shit, did she have to repeat herself? She nodded

'Yeah, I'm gonna see if I can get a tan.' She had to hide her wince after she heard her words. They sounded wrong. No Weasley ever got a tan. All they got had been freckles.

'Gin, face it. You ain't never gonna get a tan. You're a Weasley. You got freckles.' George grinned.

Scar-face chose to ignore George's comment,

'You sure? Why don't we lend you a broom, so if you need to get away, you can go and fetch one of us.'

_Who on earth did he think he was? Her father?_

'Yeah. That would be…cool,' she smiled inwardly and outwardly, 'Can I borrow your Firebolt?'

Scar face looked horrified.

'NO! I mean, erm, what it you fall off, what happens if it gets stolen? I can't just go lending it to people. Sirius gave it to me!'

_He is such a prick. Just give me the broom potter…_

'I'll take god care of it. I can fly'

She smiled coyly, and raised an eyebrow. She had grown accustomed with flirting ever since her 3rd year and she looked upon it to get what she wanted the most out of people.

She could see his brain working away.

'Ok, you can borrow it, but take good care of it. Ok?'

'Yeah, she will Harry, now c'mon, I'm hungry, and I need to show you our new "flavor" of Canary creams!'

'Yeah c'mon Harry. I've been dying to see this all week. Only Ginny has found out yet, and she's as unbreakable as a knut!'

And with that, Harry reluctantly lent her his Firebolt, and was dragged to the gate of the paddock, and into the forest, Ron talking excitedly about Canary Creams and what kind of flavor Fred and George had in mind.

Once they were out of ear-shot, Ginny began to inspect Harry's broom. Unlike the rest of her family, she hadn't ridden it, yet. She inspected the tail of it, tweaking out some loose twigs, and putting them carefully in her pocket, and then she brushed her hand against the gold lettering, 'Firebolt' on its side. After that she balanced it on her finger, finding the point at-which it would be best to ride on.

Slowly she stood up, broom in her hand. Carefully she lowered it to the ground, and mounted it. Then she pushed off. Most of the brooms she had ridden before had a jerk before they pushed off, but this one was as smooth as icing on a cake.

She spiraled up into the air, and then dived down, pulling up a just a moment before she would have hit the ground. Then she shot up again, soon, higher than the trees, then up into the clouds. She preformed a quick invisibility charm, with Bill's old wand, not the one which the ministry recognized her for. In away, it was almost like cheating the system, using his old wand, but at least then, the ministry of Magic, wouldn't be on her case.

Now the paddock was a speck, as was 'the Burrow'. She looked down amazed. Even though she had flown up here before; it felt fantastic every single time! She could feel the wind beneath her. It was a very new experience for her, riding on a broom stick which didn't try and buck her off every time she rounded a corner. The best quality broomstick she had ever ridden on was Ron's 'new' Cleansweep; and that was only once, since he was very over protective about it; and it wasn't even a 100th of the quality of the 'Firebolt'. She began to have doubts whether Harry was as actually as good what everyone told her he was; anyone could fly this broom, no wonder Gryffindor was winning the Quidditch cup.

She looped the loop a couple of times before flying in a completely random direction. She urged the broom to go faster; by stiffening her legs, and leaning forward; her hair flying behind her wildly.

She had only been flying for about 10 minutes and she guessed she had traveled about 15kms, when something down below, caught her eye. Below her, and about 100m on the left, someone was flying as well. She forced the broom to a sudden stop, and watched the stranger practice. She decided after about 10 seconds of watching them that it was a male. She suddenly thought that it might not have been a good idea to stay and watch, although she had put on an invisibility charm on herself, it would only work against muggles and wizards and witches who weren't concentrating.

Quickly she dived down, and headed for the cover under the canopy. But not quick enough! Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Shit! Without looking back, she pulled up from her dive, trusting the broom with every instinct she had.

They were approaching fast, too fast for her liking; she dived down, feeling the wind rushing up at her, her hair trailing behind her. She pulled up from the dive as soon as she was about it plummet into the canopy; one second more and she would have landed in a tangle of branches.

She flew close to the canopy, her feet skimming the leaves, she pulled up, and looped the looped a couple of times, hoping to confuse her stalker. When she was at the zenith of her 2nd loop, she pulled up, so she was flying upside down. In vain she tried to spin the right way up, struggling with all her might. She grabbed hold of the broom loosely and swung as though she was trying to get onto the top of some money bars.

When she was the right way up she locked her knees together and pushed the broom forward. She was flying the fastest she had ever flown, but unfortunately for her, the stalker, was gaining on her. She knew that sooner of later, her stalker was going to catch up to her. She did the only thing she could think of. She stopped…

Suddenly she felt herself (and the broom) being tossed into the air. It took her less than a second to work out what happened. Her 'stalker' had whammed into her broom (well Harry's broom), and therefore; bumped her on a slight angle. She turned her broom around so she you face her 'stalker's' face.

'You!'

'You!'

Her brain went all funny. What was Malfoy doing here?

'What are you doing here Malfoy'

'Um…If you hadn't noticed I own the land, so I think I have the authority to ask you what are you doing here?'

'Well, you may own the land, but you don't own the air.'

'Well sorry if I have to burst your bubble Weasley, but I happen to own the air too.'

'What the Fuck? You can't own friggin air!'

'Language Weasley. Show your host some manners, but then considering your upbringing, I doubt you have any! I mean with a family like yours, well you should be given some consideration…'

_SLAAAAAAAAP!_

To Ginny's annoyance, Malfoy started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh but a, 'your so lame, ha, ha, ha!' He was laughing so hard that he slipped. And fell….

Ginny didn't know what came over her next; one second she was wishing that he would fall off his broom, the next second he had! She dived down after him. She was flying vertically down (a/n. um that doesn't sound right. Any suggestions?). It was as if she was free falling. She was only holding on to her broom with her knees, her hands out stretched, just incase she flew past him. He was about 10 meters off the ground when she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled up from the dive.

'Grab my other Hand' she yelled down at the dangling Malfoy

'What?'

'Grab my other hand!'

Malfoy obliged so.

'Geez your heavy'

'I'm only 50 kg!'

'Still!'

'Well if you hadn't noticed; Weasley, I'm about to fall any minute now, so it would be nice if you could help me up…'

'How 'bout I let go of you!'

'How 'bout haul me up onto the broom'

'How 'bout you shut the fuck up.'

Draco shut up, for about 5 whole seconds

' y' know Weasley, if I fall, I can sue the pants off you; but then I probably will only get 1 knut, so there ain't much point.'

'Yeah, you can sue alrigh', but what happens when the whole fucking wizarding world find out that _Draco Malfoy_ fell off is ickle-little broom stick. You would die in shame!'

'Fine then! Help me up, I won't sue, and you don't tell.'

'Tut, tut Malfoy, what's in it for me.'

'I already told you; I wont sue the pants off you!'

'Yeah, but you happen to get two thing outta it.'

'What?'

'You are saved, and nobody finds out that you fell off your broom..'

'And you aren't sued for trespassing on my air!'

Ginny let out an awkward laugh.

'Trespassing on your air!'

'Yes! My air!'

'Your air?' she managed to gasp in between fits of giggles

'YES MY FRIGGIN AIR!'

'Language Malfoy.'

'Help me up, and I promise I will repay you.'

'Hmmm, I'm thinking 'bout it.'

'Well hurry up! I'm slipping!'

'Ok, ok, ok!'

Ginny grabbed onto his wrist and pulled. Years of helping clean the house with out magic, had given her a fair amount of strength. She hauled him up, until his armpits were as high as the broom.

'Ok; pull yourself up now.'

Draco dragged himself up and swung onto the broom.

'So, Weasley, were do we go now.'

'Umm, where do you live?'

He pointed south

'Over there, just past those trees!'

Ginny turned the broom around and headed in the direction in which he pointed. Though she didn't want to admit it; it was actually quite nice riding with the all-famous-Draco Malfoy. He smelt of expensive soap; unlike Harry who, on the time on which she had been unfortunately been close enough to smell him; smelt like sweat and cheap aftershave. She had actauly began to wonder if Harry actually washed at all.

'Um…Ginny, you've flown past my house, well it's not really a house, its more like a manor…but anyway, you've flown past it!'

'Oh'

With a sight she turned around. She gasped in surprised. Malfoy Manor was huge! It was made out of a dark, almost black stone. It had about 4 or five towers and was about 10 stories high. Even though it was big, it had an air of untamableness about it. One whole wall was covered in ivy, and on the roof, various mosses had decided to make home there.

She landed on the roof.

'I expect you would want to get off now?'

'You read my mind'

'I haven't been doing Divination for nothing'

She could have sworn Draco laughed.

'Ok, so I'll get off and you go home. And let us never, ever speak of this event

again!'

Ginny smirked.

'Deal'

'Deal!'

Draco walked across the roof to a door which magically appeared in the middle.

'Um Draco…wait!'

He turned around

'Yes?'

'I don't know the way home…'

* * *

You can review now. You know you want to ;p! 


End file.
